horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
High Top Shoes
High Top Shoes is a 2018 song by American YouTuber JoJo Siwa. Lyrics Intro Na na na na na na Na na na na na 1 I got a way of makin everyday the way I like it I wake up sayin everyday’s another chance to rock it I, I, I, I hear the beat so drop it I, I, I, cause there’s no way to stop it I love the way we never stressin bout a look, we got it We always dressin up, its better with some glitter on it I, I, I, I know just where I’m goin I, I, I, the only way is knowin Pre-Chorus I’m never givin up Not gonna change it up Just gonna lace ‘em up Chorus My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood Make me think about you My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood They make me think about you In my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) My-my-my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) 2 I like the way I'm walkin taller now the day is callin It’s like I’m two feet off the ground and there’s no way I’m fallin I, I, I, I know just where I’m goin I, I, I, the only way is knowin Pre-Chorus I’m never givin up Not gonna change it up Just gonna lace ‘em up Chorus My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood Make me think about you My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood They make me think about you In my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) My-my-my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) Bridge High top I got a spring in my step Not even breakin a sweat No matter what happens next High tops They go wherever I go We’ll always be on a roll We got that heart and that soul Get it? Sole! Chorus My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood Make me think about you My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood They make me think about you In my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) My-my-my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) My high top shoes! Make me do what I do Put me in a good mood They make me think about you In my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) My-my-my high top shoes (Na na na na na na Na na na na na) Why It Sucks #The music video is unbelievably bad. #JoJo's voice is enough to grate on the ears. #The lyrics are laughable. #The song is basically JoJo bragging about a pair of shoes that she wears, which she thinks will make her look cool. #The "na na na" hook can wear on your last nerves. Redeeming Qualities # At least the song has a positive message. Music Video Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Annoying Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Songs with Dumb Titles Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs Sung by Kids Category:YouTube Songs Category:Songs with nonsensical lyrics Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Jojo Siwa songs Category:Songs that are an Embarrassment to a Singer's Career. Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Hip Hop/Rap Songs Category:Bad Songs From Horrible Singers Category:JoJo Siwa Songs Category:Hilariously Bad Songs Category:Dance Songs